


Chase Away My Darkness

by Wheresthemuse



Series: Sum of Our Parts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresthemuse/pseuds/Wheresthemuse
Summary: A place for my Sanvers fragments. Might flesh out eventually. For this one Alex has nightmares. Maggie helps. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey hey hey…” Maggie chased Alex across the bed, folding her in her arms and throwing a leg over to keep the other woman in place.

“I’m not trying to make you talk to me.” Maggie snuggled her nose into the back of Alex’s neck, breathing in the other woman’s scent for a moment. Waiting to see if her hold would be thrown off.

Alex had woken them both again, screaming her terror into the night. Every time Alex left the bed and made Maggie stay, making excuses that she needed space. Maggie only ever caught fragments of sentences, she heard Kara’s name and someone named John.

Sometimes, Alex woke up crying. Hours later Alex would crawl back under the covers and lay on the edge of the bed as if afraid to seek comfort but still not willing to be far away.

Maggie wanted this time to be different. They both laid quietly, the only light was what filtered in through the curtains from the streetlight outside Alex’s window.

When Alex made no move to throw off Maggie’s arms, she decided to give voice to what she had wanted to say to Alex for weeks.

“Look, I want you to know that I want to know all of you.” When Alex tensed Maggie shushed her quietly. “Shhh, just let me get this out.”

Alex didn’t relax, but she didn’t push her away either so Maggie took that as permission to continue.

“I know the woman who I kissed, has this hidden sadness that grips my heart. She wears it like a shield.”

“It makes you so beautiful and so strong, but I see it. It grips my heart and I just want to hold you.” Maggie punctuated her words by squeezing Alex who still lay rigid in her arms though she wasn’t trying to escape.

“Alex, I want to know all of you, see all of you. It won’t scare me away, because you know what…I want you to see me too, as scary as it is, I think you would understand me, or more of me than anyone else could.” Maggie took a breath as she felt Alex relax a fraction in her arms. It gave her the courage to continue her confession.

“You’re brave. You’re beautiful. And when you are ready, I want to know what keeps you up at night. Until you’re ready to tell me though, just let me hold you. It helps me to chase away my darkness too.”

Alex breathed in unsteadily and turned in Maggie’s arms to face her, eyes glistening in the low light with unshed tears. She cupped the detectives face in her hands brushing her thumbs over Maggie’s cheekbones before kissing her softly.

 


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Sanvers: Maggie comforting a very anxious Alex. (Anon)

Alex paced uneasily in her living room, making the short circuit between the door and her kitchen. She didn’t remember how long she had been pacing, only that it felt like the walls were closing in on her and she needed to keep moving.

A soft knock at the door made her start, before she tamped down on the unfamiliar feeling of panic, shaking her hands out. Willing her voice not to crack she called out softly, “Come in.”

Maggie opened the door, peeking around it with a wide smile, “Hey Danvers, what was so urgent…” the slim detective’s voice trailed off as she registered Alex’s uncharacteristic nervousness. She quickly closed the distance, taking Alex’s cold hands and bringing them to her chest. Alex returned Maggie’s concerned gaze with a hopeful one.

“Hey, Alex, talk to me.” Smiling at her girlfriend gently, she waited. They had only been dating for a few short weeks, but Maggie already understood that Alex was always the strong one. Being vulnerable didn’t come easy to the agent.

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hands, “They…Supergirl…found my dad.” The detective smiled widely, dimples deepening as she pulled Alex into a strong hug.

“Oh my God, Alex!” After a moment Maggie pulled back from Alex slightly, searching the agent’s face, “He’s okay? What happened? Where is he?”

Alex half laughed, half sobbed in relief, “He’s with my mom at the DEO. He’ll be okay. They, they uh, tortured him, but Kara, she saved him.”

Maggie pulled Alex back into a tight hug, rocking with her slightly. When Alex remained rigid in her arms, she hummed softly, “What’s bothering you?”

Alex pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips she stood, resuming her pacing. Maggie felt her chest constrict with worry for Alex, but she let the other woman have her space. She perched on the barstool, giving Alex time to formulate her thoughts.

Alex glanced at her once, then twice, before finally blurting out, “I want you to meet him.” Alex searched Maggie’s eyes for along moment before turning her back, “But, I’m afraid.”

Sliding off the stool, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist from behind, laying her head against the taller woman’s back. They stayed like that until Maggie felt the other woman’s shoulders relax a fraction.

Alex put her hands over Maggie’s and leaned her head back, letting the warmth of her girlfriend seep into her bones, she hated herself for what she said next, “But, I’m afraid…what if he…what if…” Alex felt the panic closing in again.

Squeezing her arms gently, Maggie kissed the back of Alex’s neck, “Babe, just breathe for a second.” When Alex’s breathing settled down Maggie continued, choosing her words carefully, “I’d love to meet him Alex. But, you don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with.”

Alex turned to face Maggie, “What if he doesn’t approve? What if it’s like…”

Maggie smiled her soft smile and finished for Alex, “You mean, what if it’s like my family?” She kissed Alex lightly, “Alex, what we have, is between us. I don’t need you to do anything.” She waited for Alex to make eye contact, “I love that I met your mom, and Kara. You’ve been so brave.” The detective cupped the side of Alex’s cheek, dimples growing when Alex nuzzled into her palm. “You just got your dad back, I’m okay if you just enjoy that. But, thank you for thinking of me and not shutting me out.”

Alex ducked her head, “I just want him to approve.” The agent gave a self-deprecating laugh, “All I ever wanted really.”

Ducking her head to make eye contact, Maggie brought her fingers to Alex’s chin, lifting until Alex was looking at her again, “I know how important he is to you Alex. Like I said before, the days of you pushing down your feelings are over. I’ll support you, no matter what.”

Alex searched the detective’s face, Maggie for her part smiled back, letting Alex set the pace. “You’re perfect you know that?” Alex ducked down brushing her lips across Maggie’s. Maggie tightened her arms, pulling their bodies closer. Alex made a sound in the back of her throat, as Maggie raised her hands to frame her face, kissing the agent in earnest now.

The two women lost themselves in reconnecting for several long moments. Alex grabbed onto Maggie’s wrist, only pulling back far enough to look into the detective’s chocolate eyes. Maggie smiled softly as Alex got that determined look in her eyes. The one that made the space between her eyebrows crinkle.

“You’re meeting him.” Alex said, the nervousness in her voice replaced with a husky sensuality from their kissing. “Kara, my mom and J’onn will be there. So family.” Alex cupped Maggie’s face, pushing the detective’s hair behind her ears. “You’re part of that now Maggie. I want him to meet the woman who makes happy.”

 

 


End file.
